


[podfic] Take Until There's Nothing Left and Take a Little More

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of radiophile's fic "Take Until There's Nothing Left and Take a Little More."</p>
<p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> Written for blindfold_spn. The prompt: "Sam fucks Dean; Dean comes first but Sam keeps fucking him, determined to come inside of him. Dean is oversensitive/sore and exhausted and completely limp, but Sam can't stop pounding into him and Dean can't do anything but take it. Would love it if this goes on for a while, almost to the point where Dean is in pain and is close to begging Sam to stop before Sam finally comes." </p>
<p><strong>File Length & Size:</strong> 00:11:20 || 6.5 MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Take Until There's Nothing Left and Take a Little More

**Author's Note:**

**Title:** [Take Until There’s Nothing Left and Take a Little More](http://archiveofourown.org/works/218765)  
 **Author:** radiophile  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** explicit  
 **Author’s Summary:** Written for blindfold_spn. The prompt: "Sam fucks Dean; Dean comes first but Sam keeps fucking him, determined to come inside of him. Dean is oversensitive/sore and exhausted and completely limp, but Sam can't stop pounding into him and Dean can't do anything but take it. Would love it if this goes on for a while, almost to the point where Dean is in pain and is close to begging Sam to stop before Sam finally comes." 

**File Length & Size:** 00:11:20 || 6.5 MB  
 **Download:** [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Take%20Until%20There%27s%20Nothing%20Left%20and%20Take%20a%20Little%20More%20mp3.mp3) (right click & save as)

**ETA: Also available at the archive[here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/take-until-theres-nothing-left-and-take-little-more)!**

****

Originally posted on livejournal [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1605347.html). To listen to a streaming version, go to the LJ post or simply click through the first mp3 link above! :)


End file.
